


One-Handed

by margdean56



Series: Tolkien-inspired poetry [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margdean56/pseuds/margdean56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eldest son of Fëanor reflects on his past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Mythlore_ 34 (Vol. 9, #4), Winter 1983

As left hand traces the line of battle  
Across spread chart in shadowed pavilion,  
A loop of gold on the least finger  
Catches the light of a lone candle.

I wear it there now, since hands grew larger,  
The slender hands of an eager elf-child,  
His grey eyes wide with his love and wonder  
At a golden gift of his sire's crafting.

A red stone flashes the fire of the forges;  
As the son watches, the father fashions,  
And hands of a skill still unsurpassèd  
Shape fantasies of a fiery spirit.

Those were the days when hands were open,  
When giving was gladness great as making,  
Ere the holy fires claimed love and spirit  
And stole all light with their light's stealing.

A red stone flashes the fires of Losgar,  
The red of blood on the forgèd weapons;  
The hands of skill in ash have perished,  
Left spirits bound in the Oath's irons.

Now a golden bracer binds empty wrist:  
The left hand serves for the sword's wielding,  
But one-handed there will be no crafting,  
And to Valinor there is no returning.

 

\-- _Maedhros Hilde Fëanáro_


End file.
